Welcome Back, Jim Gordon
|next= }} "Welcome Back, Jim Gordon" is the thirteenth episode of the first season of Gotham. It aired on January 26, 2015. Synopsis When the key witness in a homicide ends up dead while being held for questioning by the police, Gordon suspects that it’s an inside job and looks to an old friend for information. Meanwhile, Oswald Cobblepot takes control of one of Fish Mooney’s prized possessions, as she gets a small taste of her own medicine[http://www.gothamsite.com/gotham-episode-13-welcome-back-jim-gordon-description/ Gotham Episode 13 “Welcome Back, Jim Gordon” Images & Description - GothamSite]. Plot Fish Mooney is strapped to a stretcher where Falcone's interrogator Bob will be in charge of torturing her. Bullock introduces Gordon to Arnold Flass. The three meet with a night janitor named Leon Winkler, who was a witness in a public homicide. While waiting at the police station to give his testimony, Winkler is attacked by a mysterious person who kills him. Edward Nygma states that the weapon used on Winkler was an ice pick. Gordon suspects that a cop is behind this, but Sarah Essen tells him not to take action without her say-so. Upon returning from Switzerland, Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth encounter Ivy Pepper, who has been sent to carry a message to Selina Kyle. Butch Gilzean manages to free himself and knocks Bob unconscious, then frees Fish Mooney. Gordon, after interrogating some guards, confronts Officer Delaware upon his role in the guard duty and finds the same drugs in Delaware's car that were on the murder victim. Due to the illegal search, Essen removes Gordon and Bullock from the murder investigation. Mooney tells Butch that she plans to go after Oswald Cobblepot and get her revenge by cutting his throat. Cobblepot shows his mother Gertrud the nightclub which formerly belonged to Mooney, but which is now his, thanks to Falcone. At a restaurant, Bullock tells Gordon that Flass and his men have taken possession of drug stash houses, and that Flass is protected by serious people. Gordon and Bullock arrive at a stash house, where Delaware and his men claim that they have the search warrant on this stash house. At the police station, Essen tells Gordon and Bullock that Internal Affairs has ruled Winkler's death as a suicide and advises that they move on to the next victim. In the archives, Flass mocks Nygma's crush on Kristen Kringle. Gordon visits Cobblepot at the nightclub, where he meets Cobblepot's mother, Gertrud. Gordon asks Cobblepot as a favor to find anyone with info on Flass. Victor Zsasz finds Bob and kills him before informing Falcone. Bruce is visited by Selina and gives her a snow globe. Selina wants Bruce to distance himself, and now claims she didn't see the face of the man who killed his parents, Thomas and Martha Wayne. Mooney and Butch Gilzean arrive at the nightclub in order to exact revenge on Cobblepot as he negotiates a plan to combine forces. When Zsasz arrives with three associates, there is a gunfight, and Mooney and Gilzean flee. Gilzean sends Mooney out the window to escape while he buys Mooney some time, a standoff which ends with Gilzean getting wounded by Zsasz. Cobblepot's big henchman, Gabe, extracts a taped confession from Detective Delaware that Flass had killed Leon Winkler; he then gives the evidence, the tape and the ice pick, to Gordon. This gives him the support of Captain Essen, who arrests Flass. At the Port of Gotham, Bullock meets with Mooney, where she tells Bullock that she will lay low for awhile as Bullock advises Mooney not to return to Gotham City. She declares that she will return to kill Penguin. They kiss goodbye. Later in an alley, Delaware pleads with Gordon not to hurt his family. Gordon realizes that because of the "favor" Copplepot did him, Delaware thinks Gordon is a threat to them. Media File:Gotham 1x13 Promo "Welcome Back, Jim Gordon" (HD) References Category:Season 1 Category:Mob Arc